Love & War
by xtisdaleholic
Summary: Version Francaise de Love & War - French Version of Love & War
1. Chapter 1

New Orleans, États-Unis, 1937

À sept heures tapant, le soleil annonçait déjà une journée chaude et humide. Zachary Jonathan Stephens, seize ans, roulait sur sa bicyclette. Il adorait la sensation de l'air qui entremêlait ses cheveux bruns quand il avançait à toute vitesse. Ses copains le rejoignirent un à un sur le trajet menant jusqu'à l'école. Zachary était un jeune garçon sage et studieux qui n'avait jamais fait la moindre chose pour faire honte à sa famille ou encore à lui-même. Il était fier sans être vantard. Il était honnête. Une qualité que ses parents lui avaient inculquée depuis la petite enfance.

Assis en classe, Zachary écoutait attentivement tout ce que la maîtresse expliquait à propos du volume contenu dans un prisme quelconque. Il aimait apprendre même s'il aurait préféré pouvoir travailler pour aider sa mère financièrement. Georges, le père de Zachary, avait été diagnostiqué de la tuberculose il y avait de cela quelques mois. Son état s'aggravait un peu plus tous les jours. Le docteur l'avait mis en quarantaine, ignorant tout de même s'il serait possible de le sauver. Zachary voyait son père dépérir chaque jour et sa mère en souffrir.

En rentrant des cours, ce soir-là, il vit la voiture du docteur devant la maison. Il se mit à pédaler plus vite. Chaque millième de seconde faisait débattre son cœur de plus en plus fort. Et s'il était trop tard ? Et s'il n'avait pas pu arriver à temps pour voir son père une dernière fois ? Il lâcha sa bicyclette au bas de l'escalier de bois qu'il grimpa en courant. Tout ce qu'il vit en mettant le pied dans la maison, c'était sa mère qui pleurait, assise à la table de la cuisine. Il pouvait aussi entendre quelqu'un agoniser, au fond de la maison, dans la chambre où son père avait été alité depuis plusieurs semaines.

Zachary passa à côté de sa mère en l'ignorant. Il marchait d'un pas incertain et effrayé, ne sachant pas s'il voulait réellement voir l'état de son père. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la fit tourner entre ses doigts le plus lentement possible pour continuer de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il vit alors son père, bouillant de fièvre, étendu sur le lit. Il était mourant selon le regard que lui lança le docteur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son père avait toujours été son modèle, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Il voulait lui ressembler, il aurait voulu qu'il soit tellement fier de lui.

- Zachary, articula Georges en faisant signe à son fils de s'approcher.

Zachary s'exécuta et marcha jusqu'au chevet de son père. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait sans doute du dernier moment passé avec lui et il ne voulait pas en rater une seule seconde. Il n'osait même pas cligner des yeux de peur de perdre une image qui pourrait lui être importante, essentielle à son deuil. Le docteur sortit de la pièce un instant. Cet instant était réservé à un père et son fils.

-J'aimerais que tu fasses certaines choses pour moi mon garçon, débuta Georges. D'abord, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de t'occuper de ta mère. Du mieux que tu le pourras.

- C'est promis, lui répondit Zachary, les larmes aux yeux.

- Reste le garçon que tu es, tout en devenant un homme. Continue d'aider autrui et surtout, reste fort, peu importe ce qui arrive.

Zachary était si ému par ces paroles qu'aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Ses lèvres refusaient de bouger. De grosses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues puis il fit une dernière accolade à son père. Il ressortit finalement de la chambre en pleurant et alla trouver du réconfort dans les bras de sa mère. Georges mourut cette nuit-là, alors que sa femme et son fils dormaient. Ce fût Emily, la mère de Zachary, qui le trouva au petit matin. Elle ne réveilla pas son fils, elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il se réveille de lui-même et alors là, elle lui annoncerait la triste nouvelle. À son réveil, Zachary rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine et vit son visage. Il comprit. De plus, il n'entendait plus rien venant de la chambre du fond. Pas un seul son de toux ni rien. Il se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait que son père les avaient quittés. Qu'il avait cessé de souffrir. Qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Zachary et Emily continuèrent ainsi de vivre leur vie, leur blessure semblait se cicatriser un peu plus chaque jour où Georges n'était plus là. Zachary prenait soin de sa mère du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Comme son père lui avait fait promettre sur son lit de mort. Il voulut abandonner l'école pour travailler et ramener une somme d'argent à la maison chaque semaine pour aider sa mère mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il fasse une telle chose. C'était important pour elle qu'il termine ses études. Elle avait toujours rêvé que son seul et unique fils devienne médecin ou avocat.

New Orleans, États-Unis, 1939

La deuxième guerre mondiale avait été déclarée il y a quelques semaines. Zachary, qui travaillait chez le marchand de journaux, l'avait su sur une couverture. Chaque jour, il lisait de fond en comble ce que chaque article décrivait. Il était passionné. Il en parlait quelques fois avec sa mère au repas mais elle n'aimait pas parler de ce genre de choses. De ces pauvres gens qui vivaient là-bas et qui avaient à vivre dans un pays en guerre.

- Tu t'imagines qu'on viendrait saccager tout notre beau pays en lançant des bombes? fit remarquer Emily.

- Ils ne viendront pas ici, maman. Tout se passe en Europe, assura Zachary en avalant une bouchée de pomme de terre.

- N'en soit pas si sûr. Et puis le nom le dit, c'est une guerre mondiale. Il n'y a rien qui les empêche de…

- Ça veut seulement dire que tous les pays combattent, non pas qu'ils vont détruire le monde, l'interrompit Zachary.

- Moi, je crois qu'il faut se tenir prêts car on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

- J'ai pensé à y aller, moi, confia Zachary à sa mère.

- Quoi? s'exclama-t-elle. Aller en Europe?

- À vrai dire… Je pars en Europe, maman.

Emily était sous le choc. Son fils était la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi aller se mettre au cœur du danger quand il pouvait rester à la maison, en sûreté, loin de tout ça? Elle hésita mais lui demanda. Pourquoi ?

- Si je ne me porte pas volontaire, un jour ou l'autre, ils finiront par venir me chercher. C'est la loi, désormais, à cause de la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Emily, stupéfaite.

- Je veux dire qu'étant donné mes dix-huit ans, je suis un homme des États-Unis d'Amérique et je me dois de faire honneur à mon pays.

Jamais son fils n'avait eu l'air aussi déterminé, aussi fier. Elle se sentait coupable de devoir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais s'il croyait que c'était ce qu'il était bon de faire. De le voir partir au front en Europe était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé ni même espéré pour Zachary mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors elle ne l'empêcherait pas de partir.

- Je pars le mois prochain. Je prendrai l'avion jusqu'à Paris puis ensuite le train jusqu'en Pologne, expliqua-t-il en découpant un morceau de steak avec ses ustensiles.

- Tu connais déjà tout et tu ne m'a rien dit avant aujourd'hui? Tu comprends l'inquiétude qui vient de me traverser?

- Tout ira bien, je te promets de t'écrire toutes les semaines, la rassura Zac.

- Tout peut arriver, tu es au courant de ça?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris, France, 1939

Debout sur le quai de la gare de Paris, vêtu de son uniforme de soldat, Zachary dit au revoir à sa mère, la rassurant, encore une fois, que tout irait bien. La quitter était dur, surtout de la laisser seule derrière lui.

On annonça que le départ s'effectuerait dans quelques minutes et que les passagers devaient monter à bord immédiatement. Zachary déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis la serra dans ses bras, lui répétant qu'il lui écrirait, une lettre toutes les semaines. Il monta finalement à bord du train, ignorant s'il reviendrait dans son pays, les États-Unis d'Amérique.

Lorsque le train se mit en branle, Emily envoya un baiser à son fils, les yeux remplis d'eau. Il lui envoya la main pis la perdit finalement du regard.

Assis sur la banquette, Zachary regardait le paysage défiler. Des arbres à perte de vue. Il s'éloignait de chez lui à chaque tour de roue et s'approchait chaque seconde un peu plus du combat. Il avait déjà fait la connaissance de quelques-uns de ses camarades et ils échangeaient quelques mots çà et là. Ils allaient passer les prochains mois ensemble alors aussi bien s'y faire maintenant. Plusieurs avaient laissé leur jeune fiancée derrière eux. D'autres, plus âgés, leur famille. D'autres, comme Zachary, n'avaient pas de fiancée, seulement leurs parents, frères et sœurs. Lui, n'avait que sa mère et était enfant unique. Le point était qu'ils étaient tous là pour la même chose, combattre les allemands et protéger ceux contre qui ils en avaient.

Ils fumaient une cigarette après l'autre, se calmant ainsi les nerfs. Ils parlaient également de ce qui les attendaient ou du moins ce à quoi eux s'attendaient en arrivant là-bas. Certains étaient effrayés, d'autres non. Zachary ne l'était pas. Il était trop fier de ce qu'il était pour avoir peur de défendre son pays contre des imbéciles qui croyaient pouvoir révolutionner le monde en levant le bras. Ne visant personne en particulier ici, simple sarcasme.

Varsovie, Pologne, 1939

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, tous les militaires en descendirent et furent dirigés vers la base militaire. Ils y marchèrent, le sac sur le dos. Ils avaient été entraînés pour ça, rien de trop difficile à faire pour l'instant. Il faisait nuit quand ils atteignirent finalement le bâtiment. Une clôture entourait le tout. Le colonel leur désigna leur dortoir et ils purent y laisser leur bagage avant de retourner dans la salle générale.

Tous au garde à vous, le colonel leur expliqua ce qu'ils auraient à faire dès le lendemain et ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre durant leur mission en Pologne. Il y aurait rotation de soldats chaque semaine. C'est-à-dire qu'une semaine, la moitié des soldats présents se rendraient sur le champ de bataille alors que l'autre moitié resterait à la base à faire des travaux çà et là. Et ils inverseraient les tâches la semaine d'ensuite.

Les soldats purent ensuite aller se mettre au lit pour être capables de se lever à cinq heures dès le lendemain matin. Ils avaient passé la journée dans le train puis la soirée à marcher pour ensuite écouter quelqu'un leur parler pendant un long moment.

Zachary s'installa sur le matelas supérieur du lit superposé, celui du bas occupé par un camarade, maintenant ami, David. Interdiction de parler dans les dortoirs après dix heures du soir, le couvre-feu. Certains hommes, étant déjà présents, étaient endormis dans leur lit.

La nuit fut courte, d'une durée de quatre heures. Ils se levèrent tous difficilement au son de la cloche qui sonna à tue-tête pour les informer que la journée commençait. Dès le lever du soleil, test de condition physique, question de savoir leurs forces et faiblesses et de décider quelles positions chaque soldat pouvait combler sur le champ de bataille. Zachary faisait partie de la première rotation de soldat et était placé au front.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils marchaient tous en rang pour se rendre dans les véhicules qu'une peur dans le ventre lui prit. Les hauts gradés présents leur avaient montré une présentation diapositive de tout ce qui s'était passé en Europe avant leur arrivée. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ces horribles images de la tête. S'il en avait le pouvoir, il aurait voulu sortir tous ces pauvres gens de là. C'était complètement terrifiant ce qui se passait. Au loin, les gens s'en souciaient mais quand tu étais là, à proximité, c'était cent fois pire.

Zachary était dans son trou, fusil sur l'épaule et attendait. Son cœur battait la chamade, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment dans sa vie. La nervosité qu'il avait ressenti au premier jour d'école, la peur qui l'avait envahi quand la mort de son père était survenue, la maladresse qu'il avait eue quand était venu le temps de demander une fille à sortir. Tout ça n'était que petite chose à côté de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il devait avoir la trouille pour cent personnes au moins. Il comprenait ce que son corps essayait de lui dire et il se répétait qu'il n'allait pas mourir d'une balle dans le corps, mais plutôt d'une crise cardiaque si ça continuait de la sorte.

Les voilà, ils étaient là, les Allemands. Zachary faisait son dur avant de partir, et même encore hier soir, mais il se sentait très petit dans son pantalon présentement. Il répétait à sa mère de venir le chercher, tout ça dans sa tête bien évidemment. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant les autres s'il implorait sa mère comme un enfant de cinq ans? Il regarda autour de lui et put lire la frayeur dans les yeux de ses camarades qui, pensa-t-il, devaient implorer leur mère également.

Il entendit soudainement des coups de feu et ferma les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il s'étendit à plat ventre, reprenant son sang-froid, et visa cet abruti d'Allemand. Il appuya sur la gâchette de sa mitraillette mais rata sa cible. Il se leva et partit avant que l'adversaire n'ait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Zachary se cacha derrière un véhicule et tenta de garder son calme, de respirer normalement. Il ne savait plus où les Allemands étaient, il n'osait même pas bouger d'un poil. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, il se glissa donc discrètement le long du tank puis arriva finalement à se dissimuler dans un trou plus loin. Les Allemands finirent par quitter, croyant que les Américains n'y étaient plus. Zachary soupira, soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne mourrait sans doute pas aujourd'hui.

Ils retournèrent à la base en début de soirée. Les États-Unis leur avait envoyé une caisse de chocolat, de gomme Chicklets et de cigarettes. Zachary s'assit avec David et Scott pour fumer une cigarette et parler un peu. David leur parla de sa fiancée qui l'attendait à New York. Une petite blondinette aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle était Canadienne mais avait suivi David après l'avoir rencontré l'été auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, en vacances dans le sud du Texas.

- Regardez, c'est elle, annonça David en sortant une photographie de sa poche.

- Vraiment jolie, s'empressa d'observer Scott.

- Tu as une copine, toi? demanda Zachary à Scott.

- Non, toi?

- Non plus, répondit Zachary à sa propre question. Je ne vis qu'avec ma mère.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas ici que tu pourras te trouver une petite amie, ça je peux te le confirmer! rigola Scott.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?

- Les Polonaises, on ne veut même pas en parler!

David rigola avec Scott et Zachary se contenta d'écraser sa cigarette avec son pied, sans rire du tout. Il ajouta que les Américaines n'étaient pas toutes belles non plus et qu'il ne fallait pas toujours juger les gens par l'apparence avant de les laisser derrière lui. Il les trouva drôlement immatures de penser comme ça, c'était un peu stupide à ses yeux, surtout à leur âge. Oui, il ne le reniait pas, elles n'étaient pas nécessairement les femmes les plus jolies au monde mais c'était totalement impossible que toutes les femmes existantes soient des beautés fatales. De toute façon, il s'en fichait, il n'était pas là dans l'intention de tomber amoureux mais plutôt pour défendre son pays et les gens qui étaient sous le pouvoir de ce fou à lier. Et puis, ce serait idiot de s'attacher là-bas, dans un pays où des débiles étaient au pouvoir. Ces juifs, ils avaient fait quoi au juste? Simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents, ils devaient absolument être déportés?

Zachary alla s'étendre sur son minuscule lit et fixa le plafond. Il avait mal au cœur juste à penser à ces affreuses choses qui se passaient tout autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quelque chose. Tout le monde rêvait de changer le monde, non? Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le ramènerait à la maison en pensée.

Incapable de se changer les idées, il se leva et décida de sortir de là ou alors il allait devenir fou. Il regarda dans le miroir pour s'assurer que son uniforme était bien propre, question de faire honneur à son pays, puis il sortit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre est court mais il introduit le deuxième personnage principal. Le dialogue en italique représente le fait que c'est en polonais étant donne que quelques personnages sont Polonais **

Il marchait dans Varsovie, cigarette à la bouche. Le temps était frisquet et il regretta de ne pas avoir mis de par-dessus. Il remarqua que les rues étaient désertes, à l'exception de quelques personnes sur le trottoir opposé. Les gens avaient peur de sortir mais il les comprenaient, il avait légèrement la trouille lui aussi. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

_Quelle heure est-il?_ une voix féminine prononça non loin de lui.

Il se retourna pour voir d'où la voix provenait et il vit deux jeunes filles brunes marcher sur le bord de la route.

_Six heures_, répondit la deuxième.

_Nous sommes en retard_, ajouta sa copine en se mettant à courir.

Elles coururent et lorsqu'elles virent Zachary, un peu devant elles, elles s'arrêtèrent et celui-ci se retourna quand il entendit que leur discussion était redevenue silencieuse. La plus jeune des deux le regarda, le regard effrayé. Elle semblait désormais incapable de bouger ni même de le lâcher des yeux. Le sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se brisa et les conserves qu'il contenait se répandirent sur le sol. L'autre brunette se pencha pour ramasser et Zachary accourut pour l'aider. Elles s'empressèrent de courir dans la direction opposée. Zachary comprit, elles étaient effrayées par son uniforme.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, mesdemoiselles, je suis Américain, expliqua-t-il.

Elles le regardèrent à nouveau, semblant encore plus effrayées. Elles ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Zachary se pencha pour ramasser les conserves et la plus vieille des deux s'avança prudemment vers lui et l'aida à ramasser leur dégât. La plus jeune resta où elle était pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'avança également pour les aider.

En se relevant, Zachary accrocha solidement le bras de la cadette.

Je suis désolé, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle se contenta de se lever et de frotter son bras. Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent pendant un long moment et il fit de même, les mains dans ses poches. Il leur montra ensuite le drapeau Américain qui était cousu sur sa manche et elles firent un léger sourire.

Je suis Zachary Stephens, se présenta-t-il, voyant que les jeunes filles avaient moins peur de lui.

_Izabela_, finit par dire la plus vieille, n'étant pas certaine s'il venait de dire son prénom. _Voici Natalia_, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa copine du doigt.

Zachary fit un signe de la tête puis leur sourit. Izabela dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et elles partirent dans l'autre direction. La plus jeune se retourna deux fois vers lui avant de finalement tourner le coin de la rue et de disparaître. Zachary retourna à la base militaire, l'endroit où il était en sécurité, le sourire aux lèvres, incapable d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois arrivé, l'heure du couvre-feu arrivait dans moins de quinze minutes donc il s'empressa de se rendre au dortoir après une douche rapide. Étendu dans son lit, il regarda le plafond, entendant quelques-uns de ses camarades se retourner dans leur lit ou alors ronfler paisiblement.

Scott avait complètement tort, ces deux jeunes filles étaient magnifiques. Encore plus que toutes les filles qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie. Particulièrement la cadette. Natalia ?

Bien que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait compris depuis qu'il les avaient entendues parler, il trouva que c'était le plus beau mot du monde. Elle devait avoir autour de quinze ans, peut-être seize, mais il savait qu'il voulait la revoir. Le plus tôt possible. Il parcourrait le monde entier juste pour la revoir.

Il revit ses yeux quand elle les avait plongés dans les siens. Il avait pu y lire la frayeur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Il réussit finalement à s'endormir après près d'une heure à se tourner et se retourner dans les draps, cherchant le sommeil.

La semaine d'ensuite, il demeurait à la base militaire étant donné la rotation expliquée à leur arrivée au pays. Le lundi, au petit matin, il se leva et fit son entraînement régulier. Un peu plus tard dans l'avant-midi, après avoir rempli sa tâche de laver les toilettes, il annonça à ses copains qu'il allait prendre l'air dans la ville, question de se changer les idées. Ils avaient bien tous remarqué que quelque chose le tracassait depuis la semaine dernière. Ils ne pouvaient pas le blâmer car ils avaient vus les mêmes scènes que lui sous leurs yeux. D'horribles scènes. Ils ignoraient simplement que Zachary avait quelque chose de plus sur la conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Zachary marcha sur le trottoir, regardant attentivement chaque passant. Il entra finalement dans une boutique pour s'acheter un journal et entendit des rires féminins au fond du magasin général. Il regarda l'homme derrière le comptoir caisse, il était occupé avec le seul autre client qui semblait être présent. Zachary prit un journal sur le présentoir et marcha vers le fond de l'établissement, suivant les légers ricanements. Au loin, il aperçut deux têtes brunes. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait admirer les traits de celle qui l'avait obsédée pendant les sept derniers jours. Sentant quelqu'un s'approcher, elle leva les yeux et se raidit comme une barre à la vue de l'uniforme. Tout ce qui y ressemblait la faisait mourir de peur. Elle prit la main d'Izabela dans la sienne et relaxa finalement quand elle reconnût le visage de Zachary.

_Bonjour_, bégaya-t-il, ignorant s'il disait correctement le seul mot polonais qu'il connaissait.

Elles le regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler. Zachary comprit qu'il avait sans doute mal prononcé le mot donc il rigola avec elles. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Natalia, elle rougit et baissa les yeux en continuant de rigoler doucement. Izabela fit signe qu'elle allait à la caisse et les laissa tous les deux au fond de la boutique. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, Natalia rougissait et détournait les yeux. Zachary, se sentant idiot, sortit un carnet de sa poche arrière et chercha à l'intérieur sous le regard amusé de Natalia.

_Tu es très jolie_, articula Zachary, gêné, en relevant la tête vers elle.

_Merci_, répondit Natalia en montrant un léger sourire.

Il la regarda longuement alors qu'elle rigolait à sa maladresse, trouvant cela très mignon et craquant. Zachary poussa un léger rire, se sentant complètement idiot.

_J'aimerais t'inviter à sortir. Tu aimes le théâtre?_ bégaya-t-il à nouveau, sachant qu'il disait tout de travers.

Il avait appris, ou du moins avait essayé, ces phrases par cœur mais les avaient tout de même notées sur une feuille au cas où la nervosité lui ferait perdre ses moyens. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

_Mes parents ne veulent pas que je sorte sans ma soeur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller ailleurs qu'au magasin général_, déblatéra Natalia, comme si Zac comprenait entièrement ce qu'elle expliquait_._

Il la regarda longuement, sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Il essaya de décortiquer les mots mais aucun ne ressemblait au français. Est-ce qu'elle venait d'accepter son invitation ou elle lui disait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ? Quand elle vit son air, elle se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête. Le sourire de Zachary s'effaça légèrement.

J-, pouvoir pas, s'efforça-t-elle de dire en français.

_Natalia, on y va_! déclara Izabela à l'avant de la boutique.

_Je dois rentrer à la maison. J'aurais aimé aller au théâtre avec toi, Zachary_, dit Natalia à Zachary.

Le pauvre se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas trop comprit mais avait tenté d'enregistrer les mots dans sa mémoire pour vérifier dès qu'il retrouverait son dictionnaire. Il n'arrivait plus à faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait dit son nom. Elle se souvenait de son nom. Elle… Elle avait dit son nom.

Il regarda les deux filles sortir de l'établissement et entendait toujours la douce voix de Natalia dire son prénom. Il sourit pour lui-même puis s'avança au comptoir-caisse afin de payer le journal qu'il était venu chercher. Sa voix n'avait jamais semblé aussi jolie avant qu'elle ne prononce les quelques mots français qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter son invitation.

Zachary rentra ensuite à la base militaire. Il était non loin de midi lorsqu'il y entra. Il vit tout le monde se diriger vers la cafétéria mais lui, il n'avait pas faim. Il était beaucoup trop énervé de savoir ce que Natalia lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne parte. Il grimpa sur son lit et attrapa le dictionnaire polonais qu'il avait acheté en Amérique, avant de partir. Il tenta de se remémorer les mots exacts mais n'y arriva pas. Il y alla avec ce qu'il pensait et trouva finalement qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait voulu aller au théâtre avec lui mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas car ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte avec des inconnus, seulement qu'avec sa sœur. Il déduit qu'Izabela était sa sœur étant donné que les deux fois où il avait vu Natalia, elle était avec elle.

Il savait si peu de choses sur elle, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait d'en savoir plus.

Natalia et Izabela marchaient vers la maison, tenant les sacs de courses dans leurs mains. Fidèles à leur habitude, elles regardaient partout autour d'elles, s'assurant que rien n'était dangereux.

_Tu as un faible pour ce garçon_? demanda Izabela à sa sœur cadette.

_Non_! s'exclama Natalia. _Pourquoi j'aurais un faible pour lui_?

_Tu rougissais_, rigola Izabela.

_Non_ !

Une fois à la maison, les deux filles aidèrent leur mère à ranger le contenu des sacs pendant que leurs frères et leur père discutaient de politique au salon. Sa tâche terminée, Natalia courut dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Elle ouvrit son placard et en ressortit une boîte où elle gardait de vieilles choses sans importance que lui avait léguées sa grand-mère à sa mort. Elle s'assura que personne ne venait puis elle sortit des bouquins français de la boîte.

Elle souffla sur l'épaisseur de poussière qui les recouvraient, éternuant la seconde suivante. Elle remit la boîte dans le placard et enfouit les livres sous son lit, en gardant un dans ses mains. Elle se coucha sur son matelas et ouvrit le livre. Elle tenta de lire la première page mais les mots semblaient être du chinois pour elle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait comprendre cette langue, pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle travaillerait dur et l'apprendrait parce qu'elle voulait avoir une conversation décente avec ce jeune homme. Le soldat Américain. Elle n'avait pas encore l'intention d'avouer à sa sœur que oui, elle avait un faible pour lui. Elle le trouvait mignon. Comment il essayait de parler sa langue, comment il avait bégayé son invitation, comment il la regardait et semblait perdre ses moyens.


	5. Chapter 5

Zachary ne revit pas Natalia cette semaine-là, même s'il aurait bien voulu la voir chaque seconde de celle-ci. Elle hantait ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de là. Son rire résonnait dans sa tête, sans oublier le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom.

Il était présentement étendu dans une tranchée, vêtu de son habit de combat. David était étendu à côté de lui. Ils surveillaient les alentours, armes prêtes à attaquer l'ennemi. Les allemands allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, il en avait le pressentiment. Une attaque surprise, bien évidemment, mais une trentaine d'hommes étaient là, prêts à les achever. Comme à son habitude, Zachary était au front. Toujours aussi effrayé, bien entendu, mais beaucoup moins que la première fois où il avait aperçu l'ennemi s'approcher vers son groupe de soldats. Son but, en partant chaque matin, était de ramener chacun de ses hommes vivant à la fin de la journée.

Ils sont là, chuchota David sous son souffle. Les enfants de chienne, ajouta-t-il en maintenant la gâchette de sa mitraillette.

Attends qu'ils soient plus près, chuchota Zachary en retour.

Quelqu'un dût faire un mouvement sec car les Allemands se mirent à faire feu en leur direction. Zachary se leva légèrement et enclencha le mécanisme de son arme, laissant s'échapper les balles les unes après les autres en l'espace de quelques secondes. David fit de même, ainsi que tous les autres soldats américains présents. Zachary voyait les soldats allemands tomber comme des mouches puis il entendit un cri de douleur à ses côtés. Il se retourna pour voir David, la main sur sa poitrine. Le sang lui glissait abondamment entre les doigts. Au même moment, il vit les allemands restants s'enfuir en courant, croyant qu'ils venaient d'achever l'équipe adverse. Zachary regarda autour de lui et vit deux autres soldats qui avaient été atteints. Un dans la jambe et l'autre sur le bras.

Zachary ouvrit son sac pour en ressortir des bandages. David tremblait sous ses mains. Il murmurait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il implorait sa mère pour qu'elle le ramène à la maison. Il voulait dire à sa fiancée qu'il l'aimait. Zachary entoura un bandage autour de sa poitrine en criant de l'aide. Il était trop tard, David venait de mourir sous ses yeux, dans ses mains. Ses yeux vides le regardait, continuant d'implorer pour sa vie même si celle-ci c'était déjà enfuie.

Un général s'était chargé de prévenir sa famille ainsi que sa fiancée que David avait laissé sa vie en défendant son pays. Qu'il était mort en héros.

La mort de David avait affecté Zachary plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était celui avec qui il s'était entendu le mieux depuis leur arrivée en Pologne et il était le seul à savoir pour Natalia. Heureusement, les deux autres soldats avaient survécu et reposaient maintenant à l'infirmerie. Zachary venait de perdre un homme.

Natalia avait passé plus de quatre heures par jour enfermée dans sa chambre à travailler ardument sur la langue française et elle semblait ne toujours rien comprendre. Les accents ne se prononçaient pas de la même façon et l'ordre dans lequel les lettres étaient disposées semblait ne rien vouloir dire. La liste des verbes était interminable, sans parler de toutes les conjugaisons possibles. Elle ne s'était attardée qu'au présent pour l'instant. Elle avait légèrement quelques mots de vocabulaire et connaissait les mots de bases comme une salutation, par exemple.

Ce qui rendait la chose difficile était qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui parler qui puisse l'aider. De toute façon, elle ne voulait surtout pas avouer la raison pour laquelle elle tenait tant à apprendre le français. La nuit, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle s'enfouissait sous les couvertures et lisait à la faible lueur de la chandelle installée sur la table de nuit.

Zachary était étendu sur son lit, ennuyé. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, il lut quelques mots dans le dictionnaire et fit une construction abominable de phrases en polonais, juste au cas où il pourrait un jour recroiser Natalia. Dès le lendemain, il irait au magasin général et passerait la journée à l'attendre, espérant qu'elle se montrerait. Elle ne vint pas cette journée-là, ni le lendemain.

La journée d'ensuite, il décida de parcourir un certain quartier, souhaitant la voir marcher quelque part.

Il marchait depuis déjà deux heures quand il vit une jeune femme assise sur une chaise, sur le balcon longeant le devant d'une petite maison brune. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au vent et elle était concentrée dans un livre usé donc la couverture était à moitié déchirée. Il reconnut immédiatement ses traits et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il voulait absolument lui parler mais ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer donc il resta sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la petite barrière blanche qui séparait le terrain et le trottoir.

_Bonjour_, s'annonça Zachary.

Natalia sursauta et leva les yeux vers le trottoir. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fit un immense sourire et mit son livre de côté avant de s'avancer vers lui, restant de son côté de la barrière.

_Tu vas bien_ ? demanda Zachary en lisant sa feuille de notes.

_Je vais bien, merci_, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la barrière et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il ne portait pas son uniforme aujourd'hui mais elle l'avait tout de même reconnu. Ses parents ne semblaient pas être à la maison car il n'y avait aucun bruit qui s'échappait des fenêtres ouvertes.

J'apprendre le français, lui dit Natalia en lui montrant son livre. Je –

Elle s'interrompit et s'empressa de regarder dans son bouquin, tournant sans arrêt les pages pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait dire. Zachary fit un sourire en coin, réalisant de quoi il avait l'air lui-même quand il cherchait ses mots. À l'exception qu'elle était mille fois plus mignonne.

Je suis content de toi voir, bégaya-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, rouge comme une tomate.

Je suis content de te voir aussi, répondit-il. Tu es très douée…

Elle chercha les derniers mots dans son livre sous le regard amusé de Zachary puis elle lui sourit à son tour quand elle eut trouvé la signification. Ils discutèrent un peu, mélangeant les deux langues à chaque deux phrases. Il lui proposa de faire un tour dans le quartier et elle accepta même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas supposée quitter la maison pendant l'absence de ses parents. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de finalement marcher aux côtés de Zachary.

Ils essayaient, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, de se comprendre. Ils rigolaient de leurs erreurs et s'aidaient à se corriger l'un l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient. Zachary s'élança et prit doucement la main de Natalia dans la sienne, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle le laissa faire et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le cœur de Zachary menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et il tourna la tête vers Natalia pour lui sourire. Il s'assura ensuite qu'il ne rêvait pas et regarda leurs mains attachées, glissant son pouce sur le dessus de celle de Natalia.

Il la laissa devant chez elle après qu'ils aient passé l'après-midi entière ensemble. Il lui dit qu'il avait adoré sa journée et qu'il espérait la revoir bientôt. Elle lui répéta la même chose. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, prenant le soin de lui envoyer la main une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il partit aussitôt qu'elle fût en sécurité à l'intérieur.

Natalia retira ses chaussures, les laissant traîner dans l'entrée comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, puis elle s'avança au salon, tenant toujours son livre dans les mains.

_Natalia Alicja Kovalska, viens ici, tout de suite !_ cria la voix de son père alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Elle ferma légèrement les yeux, sachant qu'elle était dans le pétrin. Elle descendit le peu d'escalier qu'elle avait monté et se rendit au salon, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_Ou étais-tu?_ lui demanda son père, enragé.

_Dehors_, murmura Natalia.

_Monte dans ta chambre et tu y restes pour la soiree. Pas de repas_, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, le caquet bas, et monta à sa chambre. Elle avait grandi dans une maison où les règles imposées devaient être suivies à la lettre mais elle avait toujours ce besoin harcelant de les défier. Ses parents étaient sévères, plus que sévères, et elle devait avoir sauté une cinquantaine de repas depuis la tendre enfance. Ses parents avaient toujours cru que c'était parce qu'elle était la plus jeune et qu'elle sentait sa liberté trop envahie et restreinte.

Son père fulminait au salon et elle pouvait l'entendre crier de sa chambre. Indifférente à ses cris, elle s'étendit sur son lit et pensa au merveilleux après-midi qu'elle avait passé. Elle en était certaine désormais, elle était amoureuse de Zachary. Et elle défierait son père des millions de fois pour le voir, sans hésitation.


End file.
